


The One Night Stand

by JustAnotherTypicalBastard



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Humor, Romance, Teen Titans - Freeform, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherTypicalBastard/pseuds/JustAnotherTypicalBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast Boy's 21st birthday is a hit! But now it is the morning after and all the Titans have a massive hangover. When Raven wakes up in Beast Boy's bed, she doesn't know what to think so she sneaks out. Beast Boy wakes up to find a used condom and no girl around for miles. Fearing he did something bad he decides to check the security tapes to find out just what happened last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The One Night Stand | FanFiction

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans

The One Night Stand: Chapter One

Raven POV:

Oh Azar.

I feel like absolute crap. My tongue feels fuzzy and it is glued to the roof of my mouth by saliva. I have a killer headache that is pulsing at my temples and in this moment I want nothing more than to fall immediately back into the warm clutches of sleep's embrace. What happened last night to make me feel this terrible? I blink and slowly open my eyes as the memories flood back in.

There was a party, it was somebody's birthday...Ah yes, Beast Boy. It was his 21st birthday and Cyborg decided it would be a great idea to go clubbing. I remember wanting to skip out but deciding to stay only because it meant so much to Garfield. I had sat at the bar and watched Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy slowly drink themselves into a stupor. Starfire naively followed their every move with not so much as a stumble. I guess her alcohol tolerance is greater than a human's. Eventually Cyborg went off with some ladies even drunker than he was, Starfire and Robin took to the dance floor, and Beast Boy...He came over to me. I remember him smiling at me drunkenly before ordering me a drink. His toothy fang and stupid goofy charm made goofier by the alcohol eventually coerced me into having it. I assume by the awful way I'm currently feeling and the fact that that's the last thing I can remember means that I had quite a few more afterwards.

I just hope I didn't do anything I'll regret.

With that in mind my eyes finally adjust and I groan as the light streaming through the windows burns my retinas.

Wait a minute...my room doesn't have windows!

I quickly sit up and barely hold back a shriek when I feel something in the bed move beside me.

Oh, it's just Beast Boy.

...BEAST BOY?! What the hell is he doing in my room?! I slowly scan the surrounding area and retract my previous thought for this, what the HELL am I doing in HIS room?!

As I struggle not to panic he shifts again and the blanket covering him slides off slowly revealing a lean and muscled green back. As I watch the blanket continues to slide down, and down, and- is he not wearing clothes?!

Suddenly I have a much more distressing thought...am I not wearing clothes?!

I am quick to discover that, indeed, I am not.

Oh. My. Azar!

This must be a prank! It has to be! There's simply no way that I could've gotten drunk and slept with him of all people! He is the most insufferable, annoying, childish, and maybe just maybe little bit sexy, guy that I have ever been hopelessly infatuated with and I HATE it. There's no way I would have finally given in and slept with him after just a few drinks. There has to be another explanation for why I'm naked in bed with him...Yeah. Right.

Well...that's it folks. Our friendship is officially over. The minute he wakes up and finds me here, that abnormally happy face that I maybe sorta kinda love will turn to a look of deep regret. He'll not only never want to speak to me again, he'll never even LOOK at me again.

As I sit there vainly trying to search for any other explanation, my heart stops as I spot something lying on the floor by the bedside. A disgusting used condom leaves no trace of doubt in my mind. Beast Boy took my virginity last night when we were both DRUNK...and I don't remember a thing. I thought I'd been through every possible bad scenario, my dad's a friggin demon! But clearly the world had one left to throw at me.

All of a sudden it dawns on me...he doesn't have to know. I could sneak away right now and he would never know we slept together. I quickly decide this as the best course of action and pull the sheets off delicately placing them on the edge of the bed, I locate my clothes strewn at the foot of the bed and dress hastily fueled by the horrifying thought that he could wake up any moment and see me like this. Glancing back at him one more time I can't help but smile at the little puddle of drool dripping onto his pillow and I silently congratulate myself on my powers not breaking anything during my epic freak out. Then I phase through the floor and finally into the comfort of my own room.

As the darkness of my room envelops me my headache eases a tad. I feel awful, and not just physically. Why did it take 6 years and a surplus of alcohol to get Gar to take an interest in me? Am I truly that creepy? Maybe I scare him...I am always throwing him out of the window after all. He must hate me, and last night in his drunken state he would've screwed anything with legs, I just happened to be around. I ponder these things until I feel a lurching in my stomach.

Is this what heartbreak feels like?

The lurching gets more violent and I race to the bathroom making it there just in time.

Nope. Not heartbreak. Just hangover.

Putting my head against the coolness of the porcelain bowl I moan and close my eyes.

How am I ever going to face him again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy wakes up to an empty bed and a used condom. Cue the freak out.

The One Night Stand | FanFiction

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans

The One Night Stand: Chapter Two

Garfield POV:

UGHHHHHHHH.

I feel like I just got pelted with stankballs from all sides, why didn't Cyborg warn me that I would feel this bad?

I stretch slowly and sit up blinking against the light shining in the windows.

"Oh dude, no.." I mutter to myself holding a hand up to ward off the brightness. I swing my legs off the side of the bed testing out my limbs making sure they're all awake and working right. I deem them good enough and walk sluggishly towards the windows drawing the curtains to a close before collapsing back onto the bed eagerly.

I am so never drinking again.

God I can barely remember a thing. I remember us guys all gettin totally sloshed and before I knew it they had both gone off and I was left alone stumbling like a fool. Who does that to a guy on his birthday? Pretty soon I saw Rae sittin all by her lonesome at the bar, but she wasn't drinking. How come she wasn't having a good time like the rest of us? So I went over and did all I could to make her enjoy herself, basically I told her jokes and bought her a drink. I can remember being surprised that she agreed to drink it. I wasn't sure she'd ever had alcohol before. The last thing I can remember is telling her I thought she looked "real purty" before I likely passed out or something. God I was a mess.

I hope I didn't do anything drastic to let Rae know how I really feel about her.

Pretty soon I feel a telltale surge in my stomach and I rush to the bathroom as fast as I can. After emptying my stomach and brushing my teeth I head back into my room to get dressed for the day. Normally, I would've just gone right back to bed but since I'm twenty one now I figure it's about time I start growing up a bit. Besides, Rae's always saying how immature I am so maybe if I start acting more adultish then she'll like me like I like her! Well, like I love her.

On my way to my closet I passed by the bedside and saw something weird lying there by my comic collection. It looked like a weird gross sock but it was all plastic-like. Getting a little closer I finally guessed what it was. A used condom.

Why would that be by my bed?! I don't even own one of those so why-wait a sec. Cyborg threw one at me jokingly during my last checkup, told me to use protection. I thought I left it in a drawer so maybe...

Rushing over to my desk I open the bottom drawer where I remember throwing it and it ISN'T THERE! Okay, okay, no need to freak out! This doesn't mean anything maybe it just-OHMYGOD I SLEPT WITH SOMEONE! I WAS DRUNK! I SLEPT WITH SOMEONE! OHMYGOD!

As reality starts to sink in I feel a sharp pain directly to my heart. Many people think I'm some kind of playboy with the way I talk about the ladies but that's just to boost my ego. Truly, I'm kind of embarrassed to admit that I'm a romantic. And a virgin. Or at least, I was.

I'd loved Rae since the first moment I saw her and ever since then it's only grown stronger. I'd been saving myself for her if she'd ever come around but that's all over now. All those years of abstinence just for her, gone to waste. And to top it off, I took advantage of some poor girl!

Oh. My. God.

What if-what if...she didn't consent?

My beast has been growing more agitated lately and since I've never drunk alcohol before...what if he came out and...and what if he raped somebody? If she didn't say yes and I kept going anyways...I could be a rapist!

I can't believe this, I just can't! This isn't me! I don't do things like this!

I need to know what happened..but how? Wait a minute didn't Robin go on and on about some new security cameras he put up around the tower to catch Slade during one of his rants? Maybe they caught something so I can find this girl and ask her if she remembers anything. And so I can apologize.

I only hope that when I find her that I'll be able to face her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB checks the security tapes to find out what happened.

The One Night Stand | FanFiction

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans

The One Night Stand: Chapter 3

Garfield POV:

I am a man on a mission. I have to get access to those security tapes, I have to know what happened last night.

Walking briskly I head straight for Robin's room. Once there I knock sharply on his door my impatience fueling my every action.

He opens the door so swiftly that I end up centimeters away from rapping directly on his noggin. He glares at me through his mask and I smile sheepishly.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Robin says exasperatedly

"Dude, I have a bit of a...situation, I kinda need access to the security tapes..." I say

He looks at me with eyes wide and then he narrows them slowly, "What sort of situation? Are you trying to pull another prank? If so, I don't appreciate being woken up for this! I swear I'll assign you extra laps during our training session if this is a waste of my time!" he says becoming increasingly frustrated

I open my mouth to make up some excuse about why I need the tapes when all of a sudden STARFIRE comes out of his room behind him.

Wrapped in nothing more than a sheet and a smile. "Please friends what is the problem?" she asks in the voice of innocence

My mouth drops open and my eyebrows slide up so high until they come off of my forehead and continue on to space. I was not expecting this.

"St-Starfire! I told you to stay inside!" Robin shrieks his face now resembling a tomato.

"I am the sorry Robin but I heard shouting and my friends must not fight! Please boyfriend Robin do the apollo-izing to friend Beast Boy and let us go back to the bed?" She says pleadingly and with wide eyes. Robin stutters a few words more before turning back to me, saying "Sorry!", giving me a don't tell ANYBODY about this look and then closing the door.

Okay so, I didn't get the codes. Hmm, maybe Cyborg will have them!

Practically sprinting to Cy's room at this point I don't even bother to knock on his door. I turn into a cockroach and crawl underneath it.

Luckily, he isn't in the middle of changing or something. Thank god, I've seen more than enough of my teammates this morning.

"Cy! I need your help man!" I say putting my hand on his shoulder. He jumps letting out a girly shout and then turns around from the scary movie he was watching.

"Dude! Don't scare me like that man, especially when I'm knee deep in zombie gore! But whaddya need buddy? Little hangover fix? Maybe some greasy bacon and eggs?" He taunts trying to get back at me for scaring him. I am not in the mood.

"Ew no dude that's murder! Look, I have a serious problem! Ya know how we all got really drunk last night? Well I don't remember anything after you guys left me and I went to talk to Rae. So basically I was hoping that I could see the security tapes from last night, ya know, to make sure I didn't do anything REALLY bad that I'll regret for the rest of my life." I said with a laugh trying to play it off. Oh god, please believe me.

Cyborg looks at me with an unreadable look for a long moment and I start to sweat, praying he doesn't press for more details. Suddenly he laughs and then smiles, "Sure BB, here's the codes just type em into the computer in the control room and it'll let you right in. They're sorted by room and then date and time so just choose last night. We left around 8 and got back at about 2 so just search for those to find what you're lookin for. Now please man, just lemme get back to my movie." He pleads handing me the paper with the access codes.

"Yeah sure! Hey, thanks Cy!" I shout already out the door and heading straight for the control room. Time to get this sorted out!

Rounding the corner I smack into none other than Raven herself! Upon seeing it is me that she hit she freezes up completely and a look of horror comes upon her face.

"Hey Ra-"

She quickly pushes past me and rushes off in the opposite direction. Uh-oh. I feel a sense of dread pool in my stomach, she looked almost...afraid. What if-oh god-what if she knows what I've done? Could fate be any more cruel? That the girl I love would be the only one to know of my terrible actions? My heart starts splitting apart in my chest and I know I have to watch that footage right NOW!

I turn into a cheetah and clutching the codes in my mouth take off for the control room. I arrive in record time and pounce upon the computer fumbling with the codes because I'm in such a rush. I finally get in and it asks me for a room. I think for a moment...well my room would be ideal but since we all agreed cameras in our room would be an invasion of privacy I have to settle for the hallway outside it. I select 1:55 am, five minutes before we supposedly got back.

Soon enough I see me stumbling down the hallway, I appear to be alone...wait...in the video I'm motioning for someone behind me to follow. Soon enough they come into view and my heart flies into my throat.

It's Raven.

Immediately I assume that I got the timing wrong that maybe this is the wrong day, or I hadn't met the girl I...slept with yet. But none of these explanations seem right and I watch with a sneaking suspicion.

As I observe, it is soon obvious that as drunk as I was, Raven was just as drunk if not more so than me.

As we stumble down the hallway to my room I grab her hand and lead her along. She doesn't so much as flinch. This is starting to REALLY not look good...

I realize I have the volume off and promptly put it on.

"Raeeee, you're soooooo greaat. Like, really reaaally great. Supa duper. The duperist super tha ever wuzzz." I slurred on screen.

"Bea Boy, shhush up you idiat.." Raven muttered as she smiled at me. She SMILED at me. Maybe she was even drunker than I originally guessed..

All of a sudden we were in front of my door and we both stopped. I looked at her and gave her a toothy grin, she returned it with a dreamy smile of her own. Then I leaned forward and whispered something into her ear that made her turn red. Before my drunk self knew what was happening she had pressed me up against my door and was kissing me!

She kissed me.

OHMYGOD!

I feel- well I don't know what to feel! She kissed me so maybe she likes me? Which is good but at the same time, it confirms my suspicions. RAVEN was the girl that I slept with. I'm not sure yet whether that is a good or a very bad thing. But based on what is happening on screen right now I'm guessing it was consensual for both parties involved. I currently had her pinned against my door with her legs wrapped around me while I kissed her neck. Her on screen little moans are kind of turning me on...no! This is Raven, I can't just pretend this is all okay because I love her...because SHE doesn't love ME.

"Beas-Beast Boy! Oooooh Garfield! I-I looooove you. Azar, I love you soooo mush...bu-but shhhhh-don' tell Beas Boy..." She said to me giggling like a maniac as the door opened and I carried her inside.

Well. Okay then.

WOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!

SHE LOVES ME! SHE LOOOOVES ME! SO MUSH!

I do believe, this is the best day of my life.

But then again, she was drunk, maybe she didn't mean it. It sounded like she did, but the only way to find out would be to ask her.

Alright, I'm 21. I'm a man now. If asking her is the only way to know, then that's just what I'll do!

Okay here I am, outside her door now so I'll just knock on it and...

OHMYGOD I CAN'T DO THIS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy confronts Raven.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans

The One Night Stand: Chapter 4

Raven POV:

I am sitting here on my bed trying to meditate to either forget everything that happened last night and this morning...or to remember it all in great detail, I haven't decided yet. When suddenly, I can sense a presence outside my door. I walk over slowly and press my ear against it. There is no sound, they must have gone. I decide to open my door anyways, just to see.

Whoosh

The door opens to reveal Garfield half turned towards the door and getting ready to run away. Upon seeing me, however, he looks scared for a moment and then determined. I don't quite know what to make of it. I am wary of seeing him knowing all that I do, but I am thankful that he is clueless about what transpired between us. Especially since my meditation helped me to remember a few rather...embarrassing things I said last night. Namely, me telling him just how "mush" I love him before describing all the things I wanted him to do to me...Then I ran away from him this morning because I wasn't ready to face him. Maybe I should apologize for that...Nah.

I try to appear calm and collected as I address him, "H-hello Beast Boy. Wh-What are you doing here? Isn't it a little early for you to be bothering me?"

He just looked at me with this strange gaze. It was like he was trying to see into my soul, almost like-no. It-it was almost like he was trying to figure out how much I knew.

But if he doesn't know, then how would he know that I know? Wait what? I'm confusing myself now imagining these things. No, he doesn't know. That's that.

"Raven, you remember what happened last night, don't you?" He inquires semi-timidly

Oh. No.

"Of course I do, I wasn't a drunken idiot like you all were." I say forcefully. Wow, I didn't think I'd be this bad at lying, it's in my demonic nature after all..

He stares at me for a moment confused, then he begins to look angry and opens his mouth to likely yell at me before he closes his mouth and slowly smiles instead. This all takes place in seconds and it is extremely unnerving. Oh Azar what did he know, what did he know?!

"Oh dear sweet Raven, do you remember what Robin was telling us last week, during that crazy rant about Slade?" He asks still smiling knowingly

I...am entirely unsure where this was going now. Though I feel a little surge of butterflies when he calls me "dear" and "sweet". But seriously what is he talking about?

"No, Beast Boy. You know we never pay attention to Robin when he's in that state. Why do you ask?" I say curiously still questioning of his sanity. Maybe hangovers affected him differently because of his DNA?

"Well, I distinctly remember him telling us all about these great new security features that he added to the Tower. ONE of which...are cameras. And boy, did I see the most interesting thing on the security feeds this morning." His grin was now reaching grinch-like proportions.

Ohhh, now I see where this is going. Damn, I wish I'd thought of cameras sooner!

"...Oh. So, what exactly did you see?" I ask my heart leaping out of my chest at this point.

"Well, if I recall, you were singing one of Starfire's pop songs and slithering around on the floor yelling that you could do the worm, and that was just the first five minutes." He says chuckling.

"WHAT?!" I did not remember any of that!

"Relax Rae, I'm just teasing. But, uh, since you lied about being drunk and all...I'm guessing you know that...um...we..that uh, ya know...last night?" He squeaks out all his former confidence gone.

"Wow, could you be any more vague?" I can't believe that I still have the audacity to taunt him at a time like this. What's wrong with me?

"Jesus Raven! I'm talking about the fact that we fucking SLEPT TOGETHER, OKAY?!" He shouts looking angry now.

...Well, at least I know he knows now. I certainly wasn't expecting him to be so...blunt.

"H-how-" I begin

"We were both really drunk, I whispered something to you and then you kissed me, the rest is history. It was all on the tapes." He says

"It was ALL on the tapes?! AND YOU WATCHED IT?!" I am screaming now and I know it.

"Wha-NO! Nonono! The camera is only in the hallway, it only showed us kissing, well, making out. But that's all I swear! I didn't see anything Raven, promise." He says looking at the floor now, clearly ashamed with the way he handled things.

I lift a hand to my temples and rub there for a moment, all this drama is certainly not helping my hangover. I look up at him and he struggles to meet my eyes. They look so tortured. He obviously feels really bad for sleeping with me like he did. Azar, why does he have to be so sweet? Why can't I just hate him? Things would be so easy...

"I'm so sorry, Rae. It wasn't supposed to happen like that." He mutters the last bit to himself but I hear it.

"Wh-what?! What do you mean it wasn't supposed to happen...like that? Don't you mean it wasn't supposed to happen at all?" I inquire

Suddenly he blushes really bright red. "N-no. I meant what I said. I...well I had hoped..hoped that...heh sorry it's just...I'm no good at this stuff. Look Rae, I meant that...IhopedthatsomedaywewouldbetogetherandyouwouldbemyfirsttimeandIwoulddoeverythingrightwithcandlesandrosesonthebedandthenI'dtellyouIlovedyouandmaybejustmaybeyouwouldsaythesameandthenwe'dlivehappilyeverafterpleasedon'thurtme!" he says this all so fast I have no time to process any of it.

"Um...what?" I state

"I, uh, I said, I hoped that someday we would be together and you would be my first time and I would do everything right. With candles and roses on the bed I'd tell you I loved you and maybe...just maybe...you'd tell me too." he finishes his speech and looks into my eyes properly this time. I can't tell him, I shouldn't. I can't, I can't, I..'m going to.

"Garfield! I...wow okay this is harder than I thought it'd be. Remind me later to apologize for thinking you were stupid the way you were stuttering a few seconds ago but um...I...love you too, Gar."

We stare at each other for a few minutes before we both slowly get grins on our faces.

"That's great!" he says finally

"Yep." I reply

"So..."

"So..."

"...So..?"

"Ugh just shut up Beast Boy, you idiot!" I say frustrated with him now as we draw closer.

"Hey! That's what you said last nigh-!" At this point I cut him off with my lips.

This idiot really talks too much. But he's my idiot now.

...Oh Azar.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has a bone to pick with Beast Boy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.

The One Night Stand: Epilogue

Robin's POV:

I am so sick of him and his pranks! Really, Beast Boy? Tar and feathers?! You're 21 freaking years old! C'mon man! It took me days to wash out all of that gunk from my-dare I say, fabulous-hair.

And now this. He switched my shampoo for hair dye! PINK HAIR DYE!

Oh he's going to get it now! I've had it!

"BEAST BOY! GET OUT HERE NOW!" I shout banging on his door. I have no patience for his silly games any longer.

The door slides open and Beast Boy slowly opens it dressed in boxers and shirtless. His hair is messy and as he opens his mouth to ask me, "Yo, what's up?" he yawns and it comes out as, "YAH WHAASAAAHHHP?" Then Beast Boy looks up and spots my now ruined hairdo.

"HAHA dude! That worked even better than I thought it would!" He chuckles at me.

That's it! I lunge at him and he backs up into his room. I fall through the doorway onto the floor and look up groggy.

"Gar, what's wro-ROBIN?!" Raven screeches.

I turn my head to the source of the yell and spot Raven wildly clutching a sheet to her chest to cover her otherwise naked form.

Ah, so this is how Beast Boy felt. Well...this is awkward.

We all look around at each other silently.

"Never speak of it?" I ask cautiously.

"...Agreed."


End file.
